


The First Time, Every Time

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'First Time' Roleplay, Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fenrir is not a good person, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Scratching, Unhealthy Relationships, this alludes to things that were alluded to in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Age Play'. Remus is over the age of consent and although I wasn't able to entirely set the scene in only 100 words, I think it's safe to assume he's staying with the pack not entirely willingly.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	The First Time, Every Time

He knew what the man wanted, but they didn’t talk about it. Remus tried not to think about it.

He simply played the part; naive, uncertain, but willing. Always willing.

“Spread your legs, little one.”

“Will it hurt?” he asked, eyes wide with feigned concern, like a hundred times before.

“Daddy will look after you,” came the same empty promise as always.

He would take him slowly at first, easing his way in with whispered praise and sharp nails digging impatiently into tender flesh. Then he would fuck him hard, deep and perfect.

Just like the first time, every time.


End file.
